


My True Love Sent To Me

by WittyWallflower



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Romance, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyWallflower/pseuds/WittyWallflower
Summary: Nikola's unique spin on the 12 Days of Christmas.





	1. Chapter 1

It started so simply Helen didn’t even realize it had begun until much later.

Nikola had sauntered into her office while she was busy working. She had mostly ignored him while he prattled on about when was she planning to restock the wine cellar, and was it really necessary to have the kiddies stringing tinsel and bows about the place? Helen hummed a note of false sympathy for his complaints to humor him without raising her head from her paperwork.

He was wise enough to read the signs that she wasn’t going to be entertaining him anytime soon. With a petulant sigh he started to leave.

But as he strolled for the door, he pause a scant moment to deposit a small gift on the edge of her desk. He was gone before she paused to look at it but when she did she found a single perfect pear. A little heavy when she picked it up, and almost soft enough for her fingers to have bruised it already, there was a thin red ribbon tied around the middle of it. Helen smiled a bit at the quirkiness of Nikola’s gesture. Not just the odd gift of fruit itself, but not even hanging around to hear any thanks. He had always loved having her gush over him for any reason, whether it be for a lovely gift, a handsome new suit, or a brilliant new invention.

Still, the day was getting late and she was getting hungry. Slipping off the bow, Helen leaned back into her chair and took a bite of the pear. Her eyes fell closed and she moaned at the juicy flavor coursing over her tastebuds. It was incredible! It had to be the most delicious pear ever grown. There’s no way he had found this at the local market….

Helen debated what he meant by giving it to her as she polished off the succulent fruit. Her tongue darted out to clean her slightly sticky hands and she grinned to herself as she sucked the sweet juice from a fingertip. Nikola would be rather disappointed he missed this, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

“What on earth??” Helen’s voice was lost in the hubbub before her.  

When her afternoon reached a good time for a tea break Helen realized she hadn’t seen much of her team that day. Not even a certain pesky vampire come to annoy her about how he was running low on bottles of Chablis. She left her office in search of everyone else and finally tracked them down. In the kitchen of all places. Where they were chatting and laughing loudly amidst a great mess.

 

Biggie did most of the cooking. While he did occasionally recruit help from whoever he felt deserved punishment for recently getting on his nerves, it was unheard of to find everyone in the kitchen at once. Most of them ate at their desks; when they did have the occasional meal together it was in the dining room. Yet here was Kate, Will, and Henry surrounded by various pots and pans. The air was thick with scents both sweet and slightly burnt.

Helen started in surprised when Nikola of all people popped up from behind the counter with a baking sheet in his hands. His bare hands. No oven mitts, which meant he was probably showing off. Vampire flesh might heal a burn immediately but he wasn’t impervious to the pain, the bloody lunatic, she thought. So she was frowning when Nikola turned and spotted her in the doorway. He nearly dropped the treats that had just come out of the oven before he managed to set the tray down safely.

“Helen!” he greeted her, his tone cheerful but also a little… guilty? defensive? She couldn’t quite pin it down. Nikola moved forward, coming around the counter to stand between her and the tray he had just relinquished. When she shifted her weight, trying to catch a sly peek past him, he stepped forward. This time he took her hands and tried to take her full attention.

He got it when she noticed how unkempt he looked. Still in his usual well-tailored suit, but he had shucked his jacket and rolled his sleeves to the elbow. And his wild hair stood up in odd tufts, unrulier than usual, as if he’d been tugging at like he did when frustrated with his work. There was also a dark smear on his waistcoat and she thought she spied another on his elbow. Nikola was not going to be happy when he noticed that. The dandy in him really valued looking immaculate and dapper at all times.

“Greetings, my dear,” he said as he took her hands. The skin of his palms was barely still pink; his vampiric traits would have his burned flesh healed before he finished speaking. “what draws you away from your very important work?”

Helen pursed her lips, suspicions well aroused by his overt geniality.

“I thought I would have some tea but then I noticed none of my employees seemed to be at their work.” She glanced over at the others and the disaster around them. Her Old Friend was going to to be furious at the state of his kitchen.  “What are you all doing in here?“

“Just came to watch the train wreck.” Will said with a snigger.

When Nikola scowled at him, Will took pity on the vampire who was actually not being a complete pain in the ass for once. He slid down from his seat on the counter, where he’d been perched for an hour watching a genius struggle with a basic recipe. It had felt good to see the smug vampire brought down a peg, and Nikola had been too distracted to fully rise to the bait of Henry’s poorly hidden amusement or Will’s overt mocking. The task itself and Kate’s surprisingly patient tutelage had kept his pride in check. Will was actually able to enjoy bantering with the man for once; trading joke for snarky joke instead of being eviscerating by the immortal man’s cutting wit. Will could almost see why Magnus had enjoyed his company for so long.

“Don’t worry about it,” Will said, joining his boss at the door. “Speaking of employees at work, I do have a few things I need to go over with you before i get your signature. I’ll grab them and meet you at your office.”

Her Sanctuary was always an effective distraction and Nikola breathed a sigh of relief when Helen, with a last suspicious glance over her shoulder, left with Will.

 

15 minutes later, Helen was tapping her pen against her desk in thought. Will had nothing more than a few inter-Sanctuary memos for her to sign off on. Things she had assigned to him specifically because she trusted him enough that she wouldn’t _need_ to to review them before signing off on them. Obviously it had been a distraction, but she couldn’t figure out why Will would be helping Nikola with anything.  

Her pen tapped steadily faster as she tried to decide which of them to interrogate first on the matter. She almost didn’t notice the soft knock at the door over the sound of her perplexed agitation manifest in the nervous gesture. She cleared her throat but before she could call for the knocker to enter, the door opened and Nikola stepped inside. Helen was surprised he had bothered to knock, but far more surprised to see her good silver tea tray in his hands. When he crossed the room and set it down on her desk with a smirk, it contained a teapot and teacup beside a dome-covered plate.

She looked up at him in question.

“Your tea, madame,” he said, giving a silly bow before dropping gracefully into the chair opposite hers. Idly he picked up a nearby file and began to peruse it.

She had a lot of questions but she also had a terrible thirst so first things first she prepared her tea. Settling back into her chair, she sipped the warm fragrant brew (steeped almost to perfection. He was getting better at making it to her tastes) and studied him over the rim of her cup.

“What was that business in the kitchen about?” she asked straightforward.

Nikola tensed for a moment, but then tossed the file he was reading aside with studied nonchalance.

“Just a little experiment.” he said with a smile dripping with mischief.

“Uh-huh” Since when did Nikola refer to any of his endeavors as ‘little’? “And why were Henry, Kate, and Will there? You detest having ‘the children’ as you call them hanging about while you work.”

He only continued to smile. Helen fixed him with her best interrogative look. His smile wavered only the tiniest fraction but he looked as smug and self assured as always as he got to his feet and buttoned his jacket.

“i needed a couple of lab rats,” he said. He made for the door, calling back over his shoulder. “The experiment was a success by the way. I brought you the results.”

Helen blinked at his departure, unhurried in manner but abrupt nonetheless. Then she looked at the covered dish on her tea tray She was almost scared to see what the devil he was talking about. With Nikola, one never knew what to expect.

When she finally lifted the domed lid, she was surprised when it revealed a plate with two brown blobs. Lifting one, she gave it a hesitant sniff before deeming it edible and popping it into her mouth. As the chocolate melted in her mouth, it and the creamy caramel inside contrasted with crunchy pecans. Helen smiled around the treat. She had no idea Nikola had any interest in homemade candy.

Helen licked an errant dab of chocolate from her finger and reached for the other one. She smiled when she finished the second salty-sweet treat. She surged to her feet, having decided to go in search of Nikola. Perhaps he had more.

His tasty experiment had been very successful indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - for the unaware: where i am from the chocolate-caramel-pecan candies are called Turtles and are Nikola’s modern take on “two turtle doves” don’t worry, you’ll get plenty of actual birds as we go on….


	3. Chapter 3

Helen looked up from her paperwork when she sensed her old friend’s presence. Big Guy loitered awkwardly just inside the door.

“Yes?” she prompted when he didn’t immediately address her.

“Your presence is requested for dinner tonight.”

Helen’s brow furrowed in confusion as his formal words. Strange to be coming from the big hairy man. But he didn’t elaborate.

“Is there to be a feast?” Helen gamely decided to play along. “Did I forget someone’s birthday?”

Big Guy huffed a laugh and shook his head. As if anyone could forget a birthday around here. He and Henry tended to overdo any festive occasion, and if it included a surprise they could usually rope Kate into helping them plan birthday shenanigans weeks in advance. Helen always heard of the plans as soon as they were formed, of course. She had her ways.

He informed her that the meal was at 7 but drinks would be served in the sitting room at 6:30. Curiouser and curiouser. Since when did they schedule meals around here? And that room was only used when receiving other Sanctuary heads as guests.

When he turned to leave, he surprised Helen once more.

“Dress is formal.”

Were they throwing a gala and no one thought to tell her?

When Helen reached the drawing room, she was further astonished. She didn’t think this many people even had clearance to be in the Sanctuary. But then she noticed strolling among the staff a large compliment of the resident Abnormals.

Any who had an interest in interacting with humans had been invited. Not all of them understood the concept of a holiday party, but they were happy to mingle and even the shyest were charmed by the glittering Christmas tree that had appeared in one corner of the room.

Helen found her old friend and offered her compliments on the party.

“Whatever inspired this?” She looked around agian.

“Wasn’t  my idea,” he grunted, clearly pleased regardless. “I just helped.”

Helen looked a question at him. If not him, then who.

Biggie glanced across the room and she followed his eyes to see Nikola, standing by the fireplace chatting with one of the the informants that helped the Sanctuary keep an eye on Old City. The vampire felt her eyes on him and met them for a long moment with a secret smile. He turned away only to excuse himself from his companion.

Nikola’s smile grew as he watched the subtle emotions play over her expression as he crossed the room to her. Surprise, delight, confusion, appreciation. Friendship. Warmth. Perhaps even love? He broke the gaze. If he didn’t look for it, he didn’t risk not finding it. He welcomed the distraction of grabbing two glasses of champagne from a passing tray, handing hers over as he greeted her.

“Good evening, Helen. Join me in a toast to a happy Christmas?” Nikola raised an eyebrow along with his glass.

Helen gave him a winning smile and clinked her flute gently against his. The bubbles fizzed pleasantly as she sipped. She watched Nikola over the rim of her glass as he turned to survey the gathering, free hand sweeping his suit coat aside to settle on his hip. Looking like a debonair Society host.

Nikola had enough charm to throw a hell of a party, but he’d rarely bothered. Back in their days at Oxford he had always chafed under the era’s propriety and unspoken codes of conduct. It had been far too easy for the young Serb to set prim English noses out of joint without realizing it. He had always chosen to put his mind and energy into science and inventing rather than adapting his behavior to please others. Which made this departure into party planning so unexpected.

When she said as much, Nikola ignored the her questions. He deflected her curiosity by taking her elbow and leading her to the nearest group to mingle. Sanctuary staff and residents loved Helen Magnus with unflagging devotion, so it was an effective distraction. They moved throughout the party, greeting people both human and abnormal.

Helen didn't get a chance to speak alone with Nikola again until he offered his arm to escort her to dinner. They led the way to the dining room with the others following.

“I hope you saved your appetite,” he leaned down to whisper in her ear, “the hairy one has been cooking for two days.

He pulled out her chair at the head of the table and when she sat, he took the seat to her right. The table was laden with dishes, the aromas were heavenly and Helen felt her stomach sit up and take notice. She spotted recipes both old and new, even a few of the Abnormals’ favorites that were enjoyable to humans as well. Throughout the table were silver dishes with domed lids; the only foods not on display yet.

Helen raised an eyebrow at it and Nikola grinned. With a flourish he lifted the lid and presented her with a beautiful dressed piece of poultry. The golden brown bird  was speckled with green herbs and steamed with a savory scent.

“Game hen from Savon. Inspired by a traditional French recipe of the locals there, though I had some modification made to the spice palette. I know how you detest rosemary.” He set the lid aside and offered her the serving utensil. She didn’t take it, only looked at him narrowly. “What? I had a craving.“

“Nikola, you don’t eat.” She pointed out.

“But you do,” he rejoined as he pressed the utensil into her hand and lifted her plate, holding it helpfully near the serving dish. "And not as often as you should.”

Helen was a bit surprised by the admonishment. It wasn’t often her vampire was a mother hen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- 3 french hens and a bonus Serbian hen for you :-P


	4. Chapter 4

Helen sat at her desk in her office reading a truly fascinating report about a gravity-defying Abnormal the Grozny Sanctuary had under observation. Her chin was propped up on her thumb, a finger tapping her lips in contemplation. As much as she wanted to go chasing after the unusual creature, spending the holidays in frigid Russia was not a sacrifice she was willing to make. The creature was free, no danger to human and in no danger itself. The Sanctuary head there would gather more valuable information about the creature’s diet and territorial habits through observation as opposed to capture. Still, Helen longed to see it for herself.

She sighed a bit wistfully as she finished the report and closed the file. Her life was enviably long, but it still felt like there wasn’t enough time. Enough time to see every amazing thing, learn every interesting fact, achieve every lofty goals she set for herself and her team. Helen shook her head forcefully. No sense in getting maudlin about it. It put such a damper on the spirit of the season.

Tossing her hair back over her shoulder, Helen finally looked up and started as she noticed Nikola lounging in the door. 

“Bloody hell!” she swore, laying a hand over her heart as it raced with surprised. Nuisance of a vampire; she hadn’t even heard the door open. “What do you want, Nikola? How long have you been lurking there?” 

 

Her tone was a bit pettish but he didn’t rise to it. Nikola had lost track of exactly how long he had stood there watching her. It could have been a handful of seconds or several long minutes while he admired the delight on her face as she absorbed new facts and data. Helen was never more stunningly beautiful than when her magnificent mind was at work.

“Long enough to know you finished that bit of business and have time for a break before you start the next.”

“Nikola…”

Usually that chiding tone worked, but it was quickly muffled when Nikola pulled a scarf from behind his back and quickly draped it several times around her neck. It was long and wide and extremely soft; it covered the entire lower half of her face. An equally fluffy hat was tugged down over her ears. Nikola manfully suppressed his laughter as Helen glared balefully at him from the small slit of her face showing between the šubara on top and the scarf below

While Helen struggled to peel the wool away from her mouth so she could speak, Nikola took her elbow and steered her out of her office.  Their coats were waiting for them by the door. Clearly Nikola had planned this abrupt shanghai-ing in advance. That rather lessened Helen’s chances of getting out of it so she willingly capitulated and let him bundle her into her peacoat.

When he threw open the door, the winter sunlight sparkled off the snow. Nikola took her gloved hand in his and led her towards the rear gardens. She was well wrapped up and warm enough to enjoy the beautiful but chilly day. Helen teased him about the tip of his nose turning red as they walked. She wouldn’t ask why he had dragged her out of doors. He’d explain when he was ready.

Evidently he was pleased to take his time. They walked slowly up and down the formal gardens, chatting with the ease of long friendship. His charm was out in full force and a few times she had stop in her steps as laughter overtook her. Nikola stopped, smiling gamely, and waited for her chuckles to subside before leading her on.

It was nice to spend this time with him. They could enjoy each others company without the pressure of others around them, the challenges of a scientific endeavor, or a doomsday risk to their safety. Nikola kept his flirting to a minimum. Helen didn’t regard him with suspicion when he discussed his plans for the future.

They wandered an hour or more before lapsing into a companionable silence. Curiosity finally overtaking her, Helen finally drew to a halt, intending to ask him why he had insisted they take a walk. When she turned to him, his glance drifted over his shoulder and his eyes lit up.

“Finally.” His tone was relieved and pleased.

Helen spun to see a tree. Two pairs of pigeons had come to roost on its bare branches. Nikola had such an endearing fascination with the birds, Helen thought with a fond roll of her eyes. But she hid it he wouldn’t be offended by her expression; it really was rather… cute, the soft spot he had for the birds. Nikola didn’t unbend for much.

She was turning away from the birds again when she heard their gentle cooing. It struck a note of familiarity and she turned back to listen closely. The notes weren’t perfect or in the right key, but the melody itself…. she could swear….

Nikola’s face gave him away. He tried to hide the eager anticipation and budding sense of mischief but to her they were written plain as day. That was the exact face he always wore as he waited to see the results of one of his little plans. Helen knew instantly she wasn’t hearing things. And whatever brought that melody to her ears, Nikola Tesla was 100% responsible for it.

“…. did you teach them to coo Christmas carols?” Too astounded by the notion, Helen couldn’t manage a witty remark and instead asked the question straightforward. It was too absurd, surely she couldn’t actually be correct?

But Nikola grinned, tipping his head back for a hearty laugh. A laugh a little sheepish (it was such a frivolous little prank after all) but quite a bit triumphant. He challenged any other being on this Earth to getting such stubborn (but fascinating! and intelligent!) birds to cooperate as they had for him.

Nikola was sure his love for Helen could make even a stone sing. 

 

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - Four calling birds and one dumb genius vampire


	5. Chapter 5

When Nikola found Helen, he was wearing that look of satisfaction that could only come from his work. As the head of the Sanctuary network, that expression set off quiet alarms in her mind. As a scientist, it made her curiosity sit up and take notice. He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her along with him. His excitement overcame even his tendency to be a braggart. All she could get out of him was “another successful experiment” and “not so tasty this time but come, come see”.

But he didn’t lead her to his lab. Instead she found herself in the avian wing of the Sanctuary. There were no floors, only a solar glass ceiling high above them; plenty of airspace for the flying Abnormals to stretch their wings.

“You haven’t been bothering the birds again, have you?” Helen asked with a smile. “I told you, none of them like you as much as your pigeons do.”

 

“That all depends on how you define ‘bothering’,” he said, hedging. “But i promise I have caused no physical discomfort to them and any emotional distress is entirely their own fault.”

“Nikola…” Helen said in that warning tone.

He waved her into silence abruptly. They were on a walking path between grassy dunes designed for the ground nesters. One of the larger ‘birds’ was fussing about with a pile of grass and down, insulating her next.

“Shh, shh.” Nikola’s voice was low so as not to disturb the creature. “Just wait, you’ll see the results of my genius in just a few short moments.”

This long necked bird circled before sitting in its nest and sat there impassively for a minute or two. It seemed to be staring at them. It probably was, since they were staring at it. It was intelligent enough to find them rude. She sighed and was about to chastise him for pulling her away from her work for nothing when his hand clutched at her.

Helen glanced at him but Nikola’s eyes were riveted on the Abnormal bird. It stretched out its neck, fluffing its wings up and giving a delicate shudder before settling her wings back again. Nikola turned to smile at Helen triumphantly but Helen’s eye’s were riveted to the nest as the goose-like Abnormal stood and turned to nose at the egg it has just laid.

The gleaming golden egg.

 

* * *

It took an hour for her to run out of steam arguing with him and chewing him out for experimenting on the Abnormals in her care. She had been furious. If Nikola didn’t feel slightly frantic to placate her, he would have reveled in the tempting beauty of her fire. Helen in a rage was a rapturous sight to behold; why else would he piss her off so often? But this time he hadn’t been trying to anger her. It was supposed to be for her.

In hindsight he should have guessed she wouldn’t be best pleased by him feeding drugs to one of her pets, even if they were entirely harmless. The only effect they had was on the egg which now looked rather more valuable. It wasn’t real gold of course, he wasn’t an alchemist, but the effect was sufficient. Or would have been if Helen had seen it for the joke it was.

But Nikola knew he had overstepped his bounds and was as contrite and apologetic as he could be, given that his work had been successful. Naturally. Genius, remember?

“Perhaps I have not always been…. entirely trustworthy in my experiments.” Nikola said. Helen leveled a look at him for the understatement. "I wont deny that I’m usually more interested in results than potential side effects.” He tried not to pause too long, no sense in giving her mind time to think of plenty of examples but he wanted to touch her. Felt he needed another connection to communicate his sincerity. So he took her hand.

“But you must know, surely you must know. That here in your beloved Sanctuary, with the creatures you would give your lifeblood to protect… I wouldn’t harm anyone or anything that was precious to you, Helen.” He squeezed her hand, trying to make her believe he never would have followed through with the damned foolish idea.

“Not so long as you want to continue staying here and drinking my cellar dry, anyway,” she snapped.

Helen’s voice was acerbic but she wasn’t sure her heart was behind it. It had been ages since she’d worried that Nikola might wander off and be lost to her for another 60 years. He didn’t run off when she repeatedly forbade him from taking over the world, he wouldn’t run over something this ridiculous.

Nikola’s hand slipped from hers and he turned away on pretense of topping off his glass, hurt by her harsh words when he was trying to be heartfelt. Her continued distrust made him despair at times. Not that it wasn’t entirely justified and prudent of her. But could he ever establish a home base in her Sanctuary as things were? Could Helen ever trust him enough to grant him the freedom to do his work of a more questionable moral and legal nature? The hurt he hid from her wasn’t truly caused by her words, but rather by the possibly-nevers, the many reasons they might never be closer than they are now, why they wouldn’t work together.

He suppressed a sigh as he tossed back his wine. This day had gone straight to Hell and he really had no one to blame for it but himself.

Helen could tell when her friend was unhappy, and knew she was the source of it. She didn’t regret her righteous fury but in the grand scheme of Nikola Tesla, this was such a minor bit of mischief. Of all the scoldings for him to react to…. she wondered at it but couldn’t stand to see him so morose.

A hand took his and gave it a squeeze as she came to strand behind him. He didn’t turn to face her but he didn’t pull away. It was a bit hard to tell for sure under the crisp lines of his suit jacket but his tension seemed to ease a bit. She stepped closer and laid her cheek against his shoulder, her fingers twining with his. She offered her proximity in place of the words she didn’t say.

She didn’t say “I’m sorry” for her anger. He had tampered with one of her residents. Violated the body of a helpless creature. She’d be scolding him for days for it.

She didn’t say “thank you” for the gesture that had obviously been meant as a whimsical gift. Because again he had t _ampered with one of the Sanctuary residents_. Keeping Abnormals safe from being experimented on was a large part of the point of the place!

Helen smothered her anger before it could flare up again and said the only thing that she could think to say.

“Really, what on Earth were you thinking?” There was just enough mirth that it wasn’t a scold, the harsh condemnation of his behavior she’d been screaming at him not long ago. Now she honestly was a little curious what thought process led Nikola Tesla to be interested in anything coming out of an Abnormal’s hind end.

The fabric beneath her cheek shifted slightly as he shrugged.

“I thought it would be funny.” was all he had to say for himself.

 

* * *

The Abnormal goose habitat was replicated in an isolation room here so they could keep it under observation. Though apparently Gloria (the goose. Henry refused to admit who had come up with that name) had objected strenuously to the move until the combined brainpower of Big Guy, Henry, and Will was defeated by Kate pointing out that Mother Goose probably didnt want to leave her shiny new egg.

Big Guy had slowly approached the egg, crouching down to make himself smaller and grunting reassurances to the Abnormal. He was regularly the one to bring her meals, she knew him and trusted him. When he gently took up the egg in his big hands, Gloria had leaped to his shoulder. Despite her being over twice the size of a Canadian goose and covered in leather rather than feathers, Big Guy allowed her to ride there where she could crane her neck down to keep an eye on the egg.

Since settling into the infirmary, she had laid another and Helen wasn’t sure she could remember seeing the large reptilian bird look happier. Gloria preened and fluttered, rubbing against the eggs to polish the shine on them.

“ _She_ likes them.” Nikola offered as they watched the avian abnormal through the window of the observation room

Helen pursed her lips. “ _She_ didn’t have a choice. Its only your bloody good luck she likes them.”

“Nonsense, of course she had a choice. I asked her first, I’m not that kind of monster.” Nikola flapped a hand in dismissal of Helen’s concern. "I told her it was reversible anytime but she was excited. Infertile eggs were otherwise useless to her, but now they are special.”

Helen blinked in surprise. “How did you…”

Credit to him for seeking consent. She hadn’t expected that, and he offered that information not in defense of his prank but as an afterthought. As if it were a given. With any of her other employees it would have been. If Henry had pulled this sort of asinine stunt, Helen didn’t know that she would have bothered to ask him if he had. She would likely just assume Henry knew better than to play doctor without asking the patient’s permission. She had assumed Nikola didn’t care enough to bother.

But this species, while definitely quite intelligent, had never showed any compatibility of language. How could Nikola manage to convey the many abstract concepts needed for the Abnormal bat-goose-thing to truly understand what she was agreeing to and for him to understand her motivations in accepting?

Nikola shrugged in that way that Helen knew meant she was going to get a 2 hour lecture in explanation, at a much later date when she no longer cared enough to sit 2 hours to hear it. For now he played it nonchalant, as if nothing was difficult for a genius of his caliber. Later though, it would be a near-impossible intellectual feat only he could have achieved.

“I have a way with birds.” was all he said.

 

>  
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - geese a-laying and yes, I am breaking with tradition and going out of order. there’s a method to my madness this time, if you can believe that. Also i don't know anything about birds and didn't bother to do any research. Anything that doesn't make sense, just hand-wave it away as an Abnormal thing.


	6. Chapter 6

A glass of champagne appeared before her when Nikola surfaced from the press of people surrounding the bar. It was first intermission and everyone was greeting the friends they hadn’t seen yet and reuniting with those they are parted with before the show had begun.  


They sipped their drinks, chatting about the performance so far, the story of Siegfried and Odette as they people-watched. Well, Nikola people-watched, finding a lot of poor examples of menswear. Helen was eyeing her dear vampire.

“I know what you are doing, you know.” she said. 

“Hmm?” He turned back to her. 

“The gifts, the outings. I know what you’re about.”

“Figured it all out, have you?” he asked. Helen nodded. “So you knew I’d bring you to the ballet tonight?”

Well… “No,” she had to admit. 

The showing of Swan Lake had been unexpected, even after he had surprised her by telling her to dress for the theater. It had been an age since they had attended the ballet together. 

Nikola preferred to keep up with the fads of modern entertainment as they changed. (he had been gleefully obsessed with 3D movies when they peaked, dragging Helen to some truly terrible films before she thought to beg off by claiming the glasses gave her migraines.) 

“We both know you never foresaw the business with the egg.” he said. She narrowed her eyes a bit at that. Nikola couldn’t resist teasing her. “So you must have figured it out very recently. Its a shame to have the surprise spoiled but i knew it wouldn’t take you long. Tell me, what do I have planned next then?”

His expression was the picture of innocent curiosity in the face of Helen’s scowl. He grinned because he had her. She didn’t have an answer for that one. It was typical of their relationship, really. Helen could always sense when Nikola was up to something, but Nikola was too smart to make is easy for her to figure out what. He was such a puzzle sometimes and that’s what made him so interesting.

She had figured out the theme behind his little gifts and schemes. At least in a broad sense. But everything was so uniquely… Nikola, that she rather doubted anyone else knew him well enough to figure it out. And she found she didn’t want anyone else to. Why she liked being the only person with a special understanding of this singular man, she couldn’t say. Or at least, she wasn’t ready to admit why. She’d spent a century learning him and had never once grown bored with it. She wasn’t about to stop now just as the puzzle of Nikola Tesla grew more complex with his bizarre recent behavior. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - Seven swans a swimming (or rather dancing) - in a roundabout way, because there’s way too many birds in this song and i wasn't feeling otherwise inspired.
> 
> this feels so short but i was falling asleep trying to write it so it will have to do. Sorry for posting it so late. I forgot to post this the night i wrote it, then last night I went to see Star Wars and then had a sleepover so now i am playing catch up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters posted back-to-back so make sure you didn't miss the short one before this.

“Nikola, where on Earth are we going?” Helen asked. She had to consciously turn off her Boss Voice so it didn’t sound like an order instead of a (perfectly valid) question.

“Come Helen, where is your sense of fun?” Nikola scolded her. “Can’t it be a surprise?”

Helen sighed. “Does it really need to be?” 

Nikola decided perhaps he had best not push her too far by teasing. Getting her to agree to leave her beloved Sanctuary was work enough, getting her to agree without telling her where they were going had nearly been impossible. Nikola was actually grateful to the wolf for this one. Henry had stopped all of Helen’s arguments in their tracks. 

(”C’mon Doc.” Henry had said after overhearing Nikola trying to cajole Helen into taking a short trip with him “You used to do this kinda thing to Ashley and me all the time. You’d wake us up at like 4 o’clock in the morning and bundle us with all our blankets into the car and just drive. We’d fall asleep again and wake up to sunrise in a different province. You never told us where we were going.”)

* * *

 

Helen had been slightly annoyed that Henry had called her on the hypocrisy right in front of Nikola, who stood looking at her so smugly. But she couldn’t deny that Henry was correct. Nikola leading Helen was a bit different than Helen leading her children but she had no good reason to refuse. And to be honest, she was a bit too curious.

Which was really the reason she was needling him, trying to get more information. She wasn’t nearly as impatient with him as she pretended to be sometimes. She trusted him not to lead her (too far) astray. But she wasn’t used to not being in control.

Since Nikola had had to book a commercial flight to avoid any word getting back to Helen to spoil the surprise, they were in for a long wait through security. He sent Helen ahead to hold a place in line for them while he retrieved their tickets. The surprise couldn’t be hidden any longer once she had her ticket in hand, so he presented it to her with a flourish when he joined her. She read the destination printed on the ticket. Her brow furrowed. 

When she looked up at him, questions in her eyes, Nikola was delighted to see she was more curious than she was suspicious. Distrust of his motives came so easily to Helen, but after the unfortunate incident with the egg, she was trying not to jump to conclusions about his actions.

* * *

 

It was a bit surreal to Helen to be here. Standing side by side with Nikola in the Rijksmuseum gazing at an oil painting. 

“The light is really quite incredible,” Nikola was saying. Helen knew full well he didn’t care much about art, but enjoyed sounding intellectual and wise about any subject. “And the colors are uncharacteristically bright and bold throughout, rare for him.”  

Said so casually, as if he had known the artist personally. And said with such nonchalant confidence that Helen wondered if one or two of the Sanctuary staff back home wouldn’t fall for it. Nikola would tell outlandish stories until Kate or Will bothered with a web search to find out Vermeer had died almost 200 years before either she or Nikola had been born. 

“Yes, the ultramarine pigment has remained exceptionally saturated despite its age,” she said, still bemused to find herself here. She dragged her eyes from Vermeer’s The Milkmaid where it hung in the national museum of The Netherlands. Amersterdam. He had brought her to Amsterdam of all places. And to look at paintings? He had yet to make even one comment about visiting one of the city’s notorious coffee shops to sample their wares.  “I hadn’t expected this,” she admitted.

Nikola’s very serious art-connoisseur expression disappeared into that triumphant smarmy grin. “And you thought you’d figured me out. Tsk, tsk, Helen. If I couldn’t surprise you, you’d grow bored with me.”

Helen couldn’t imagine ever growing bored with Nikola Tesla The man had a mind that never stopped, a love of science that would never die, but a sense of whimsy that would never let him lose that playfulness. Helen smiled, and thought back on the many, many times in her life that Nikola had been the one responsible for her smile. 

She took a small sideways step closer, letting the press of museum-goers be the excuse she didn’t need to touch him. They stood for several long moments, shoulder-to-shoulder, analyzing brush strokes and discussing the changes the artist had made to his work. The sound of tourists around them faded into white noise and they admired the strong young lass in the artwork, the back of Nikola’s hand occasionally brushing Helen’s knuckles. Or Helen would shift her weight and bump her hip against his, not entirely by accident.

She leaned over slightly, drawing even closer to him, and said in an amused whisper.

“I thought there was supposed to be eight maids and they were supposed to be _milking_.” she teased. 

“Helen, please,” he tried to sound put-upon but his eyes were sparkling. “you know I detest bovines. Would you care to guess how long i had to spend Googling “milkmaid” before I invented an alternative to visiting a dairy?” 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who sends someone eight maids a milking anyway? sounds like slave trading to me!


	8. Chapter 8

The puzzle of Nikola Tesla added another twist to his next gift and Helen ceased pretending she wasn’t amused and delighted by his holiday schemes. Now that they were back in safer territory. And it was impossible not to be flattered by all the effort he was going to. Not only had he managed to find a swing club, but the place was actually impressively authentic. She saw a lot of vintage dresses and zoot suits, and remembered many of the songs played. To keep his theme, there were certainly at least nine ladies dancing, flying about their partners in complicated tosses and swing outs. 

They found a table and had a drink while people watching and reminiscing, trading stories from their lives during 30s and 40s. It was hard to find happy ones from the time of the War. It wasn’t an era anyone would wish to relive. As the conversation lapsed, he drained his glass and offered his hand to lead her to dance.

“A slow one,” he said when she raised her eyebrow at him. “So we wont have to rattle our old bones too much.”

Helen rolled her eyes but smiled and took his hand. On the dance floor she stepped into his arms, fitting there as exquisitely as ever, as if she was made for him and he for her. Nikola drew Helen as close as she would allowed and she let him until she was cradled close to his chest, her cheek pressed against his. There wasn’t enough room between them to do more than shuffle slowly to the music but Helen found she didn’t care. It had been ages since they’d danced together.

Nikola smiled as Helen settled against him, closing his eyes a moment to enjoy her nearness. His pleasure was not completely though, as he couldn’t help but feel the atmosphere of the night wasn’t what he’d set out to create. He regretted bringing memories of the War into things; it was such an ugly time. Even the usually-joyful holidays had been overhung with a black cloud of mourning. As if cued by his thoughts, he felt rather than heard Helen’s soft sigh.

As the song ended, Nikola clung close to her a long moment before releasing her. Just before she stepped away from him, Helen heard his whisper.

“Let’s leave.”

She frowned at him in question. They really hadn’t been here long.

“This isn’t… this place, the authenticity. At first it was amusing but there’s really far too many unpleasant memories associated with this sort of nostalgia. Forgive me Helen, I didn’t realize my plan would backfire in such poor taste.”

Helen blinked in the face of his chagrin. She wasn’t sure which was more surprising: the fact that he was apologizing when nothing had gone disastrously wrong (it usually had to be a disaster to wring a sincere desire for forgiveness from him) or the sensitivity of feeling that made him feel an apology was necessary. It was true she was feeling the weight of the worst of that time. She hadn’t want to spoil the night though, and had decided to ask Nikola to join her in one of the more energetic dances to show him their bones still had plenty of life left in them.

But no doubt he felt the weight as well. An unhappy side affect of long life was a long memory of atrocity and injustice that could become hard to live with remembering. She knew Nikola would stay if she wanted to. He was being so thoughtful she wanted to kiss the bloody bastard for it. There was nothing to be gained from them both faking a smile and pretending to enjoy the atmosphere, so Helen nodded and took him by the hand.

“Okay, we shall go.” She smiled “But don’t think this gets you out of anything. I expect a full evening of your singular brand of entertainment, Nikola. Or I might feel cheated on this gift.”

They both smiled at each other, relieved to be on the same page, willing to cast off their burdens and make the night jollier from here.

The jolliness got an immediate help after they stepped out of the club onto the snowy street and Helen produced a flask of good whiskey from her purse. Always prepared, his Helen. A bottle of wine might have been nicer but he supposed she would have to carry rather a larger handbag for that. They passed it back and forth as they walked, trying to decide what to do with the rest of their night.

When they were passed by a trolley all decked out in festive decorations and signs proclaiming it to be a holiday light tour, they exchanged game shrugs and jogged after it to join it at its next stop. Nikola took advantage of the small bench seats to crowd close to Helen, but she didn’t mind having him near. Sometimes, like that moment, she enjoyed it more than she let on. And not just for the warmth of his body heat.

They rode the trolley for some time, ignoring the other passengers and the tour guide’s chatter full of Christmas puns. They snuggled close together, talking in a low voice, taking the occasional  surreptitious sip of drink, and enjoying the twinkle of lights. When they neared the bridge that led to their district in Old City, they took advantage of the trolley stopping at a crosswalk to hop off. They laughed as the other passengers exclaimed their surprise and ran off through the icy streets.

Still laughing as they panted to a stop a few blocks later; both were glad for the whimsy brushing the unpleasantness out of the air. Nikola made bold to take Helen’s hand. If he remembered correctly there was a bakery open late not far from here. They would warm Helen up with some tea and gingerbread before making their way home together in the quiet winter night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - 9 ladies dancing. poor nikola. some of these gestures aren't turning out the way he hoped


	9. Chapter 9

There was a horde of people outside the vehicle that Helen was astounded by. She was trying not to be taken unawares by his little game, but the man was clever enough to stay two steps ahead of her. She had done her research for this one, trying to figure out what Nikola would do for today’s “10 lords a leaping”. The most likely option was another form of dancing, either on a stage or a dance floor. To her relief, there was currently not a touring company for Riverdance giving performances in the city. She had checked. Helen had also stumbled upon information on a national track and field competition, including pole vaulting and the long jump, that she couldn’t entirely discount.

But rolling up to a crowd of screaming people in a limousine didn’t fit any of her best guesses.

“When was the last time you went to a rock concert, Helen?” Nikola asked her with a smile.

He was looking decidedly casual tonight. Dark denim jeans and a leather jacket over a charcoal grey button down. It made him look very modern compared to the suits he usually work and while she liked him in a waistcoat, she found him rather dashing tonight.

Peering out through the tinted window, Helen scanned the marquee for the performing headliner.

Lorde.

Helen rolled her eyes. The man thought himself too clever by half. He noticed, of course, and his laughter followed him as he exited onto the street and walked around to her side to open her door.

Helen knew what he was doing. Taking his time to soak up the attention. Flashing that handsome grin of his at everyone. As soon as their car had pulled up to the VIP entrance of the venue, focus had shifted to them. Paparazzi shuffled closer to see if someone interesting had showed up. Nobody recognized Nikola, naturally, but he had such an air of arrogance it was easy to presume he was somebody important.

When he opened the door and handed Helen out of the car, a flash went off, followed by more. No one had any guess as who they were but they looked like celebrities. Nikola’s dark outfit looked (and was) expensive while Helen was wearing an uncharacteristically short cocktail dress of a bright sky blue. She usually stuck to styles of classic beauty but this look was decidedly on trend, making her look even younger than she normally appeared to be. They wouldn’t look out of place at a Hollywood event. In the eyes of the paparazzi snapping photos and the crowd of fans waving as they called for autographs or selfies, that was enough to make Helen and Nikola celebrities.

He hadn’t dropped her hand when they started toward the entrance. She allowed him to lift it to his lips for a theatrical kiss. The showoff. Still, she gave him a saucy smile that had him for just half a second surprised to find her playing along. It was terribly fun after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as wild about this chapter... needs a rewrite someday


	10. Chapter 10

“All right, Nikola. I concede. You win.” Helen announced when they had arrived at the site of Nikola’s latest surprise. He continued to astound her.

“Oh?” he raised an eyebrow, begging her to elaborate and further sing his praises as he took her hand to help her to her seat. 

The floor of the hookah lounge was scattered with richly colored cushions and tasseled pillows. Helen seated herself daintily at one of the nearly dozen tables. Each held a hookah pipe, and ladies dressed in belly dancing costumes roamed the floor, offering a selection of blend for patrons to partake in. 

“As much as it pains me to admit it, your cleverness has outdone me. This holiday game of yours…” Helen shook her head with a smile and settled back on a cushion. “I do love that brilliant, inventive mind of yours.”

Nikola nearly choked at her words. Thankfully, his lack of actual need for oxygen meant he didn’t dissolve into a coughing, sputtering mess. But it was a long moment before he could collect himself. As he exhaled smoke, he wondered how much significance lay behind Helen’s use of the L-word. It wasn’t one she threw around casually.

She was too busy having a look around to notice his discomposure. The hookah bar wasn’t terribly authentic, but it was richly done up. As it had more pleasant memories associated with the scent of shisha, the atmosphere was decided more enjoyable than the swing club. Helen didn’t care for smoking as a rule, but exceptions can be made for a special occasion. 

“And what did your inventive mind imagine we might be doing tonight, my dear?” Nikola asked. 

Helen took a drag of the sweetly flavored tobacco from the hookah and exhaled before answering. 

“I don’t rightly know. Music, I suppose. Something with a lot of winds.”

He flapped his hand in idle dismissal. “Too obvious. You know i despise being predictable.”

“One thing you have never been, Nikola Tesla, is predictable.” Helen said with fondness

He preened for a moment at the compliment before a thought occurred to him. He weighed the risk of voicing it for a moment as he smoked. Finally he leaned forward to grasp her hand. 

“While I enjoy keeping you on your toes, Helen, I do hope you appreciate the distinction  between ‘unpredictable’ and ‘unreliable’. I hope i have shown that while i may often surprise you, i will not betray you.”

She could read the earnest sincerity in his eyes. She told herself it was the haze of smoke in the air that made her own eyes prickle suddenly. Helen squeezed his hand.

“I-I know.” She had to clear her throat to continue. “I understand.”

Nikola nodded, releasing her and sitting back on the mound of pillows and cushions. Helen watched him, feeling the inadequacy of her simple words of acknowledgement. She _did_ know, did understand what he was saying to her. She had never consciously acknowledged the shift, but Helen had considered Nikola to be solidly on her side for some time now. Even when he was still coming and going, she had considered him to be part of her team. A very valuable part. 

His motives were sometimes suspect, true, and he rather went too far in pursuit of his loftier goals. But it never took more than a word from Helen to bring him back to sanity. She knew he would listen to reason, if it came from her. She had come to trust him implicitly, to not only accept his presence but expect it. She factored him into her planning, she accommodated him into her life. 

And she didn’t want to think about the hole that would be left without him to fill it. 

“Remember Marrakesh?” he asked suddenly, not willing to admit he was anxious to _deflect_ attention from himself for once.

Helen blinked at the abrupt turn and then smiled at the memory.

“We’d just been ejected from that dig in Egypt. You didn’t want to go back to England so you convinced me that Morocco was worth a visit.”

“And it was, you can’t deny that.” Nikola asserted.

“It was highly enjoyable… 3 days later when i managed to drag you away from the casinos and hookah bars to show me the place.”

“The casinos and shisha lounges _are_ ‘the place’!” Nikola protested and Helen laughed at his rebuttal. “Not everyone shares your fascination with poking at ancient ruins, Helen.”

“A fact I admit and accept. However, don’t pretend for a minute that you are one of those people, Nikola Tesla,” she said, shaking a finger at him in admonishment. “If that were true, you wouldn’t have been in Egypt trying to find cursed tombs to begin with.” 

Nikola held up his hands in defeat, conceding her point. Truthfully, he had enjoyed showing her the history of the area at least as much as he enjoyed introducing her to the game of craps, encouraging her to gamble and smoke hookah with a freedom she could not enjoy in England. Not a woman of her class. 

And really, the trip to Morocco had been about Helen’s pleasure to begin with. He hadn’t been bothered with the dig site supervisor had ejected him from the team but he knew Helen had been disappointed. Forced to play the role of his assistant because the team would not accept a female scholar, she was already getting a raw deal. Nikola knew how excited she had been and had wanted to make it up to her. 

Besides, if they had returned to England, the majority of her attention would have shifted back to James. He had written daily in Egypt before they set out into the desert, admonishing Nikola to behave himself, and wrote Helen daily as well to make sure Nikola was in fact on his best behavior. It had sparked a perverse desire to misbehave. This Nikola had suggested to Helen they visit the nearest den in iniquity.

He did so enjoy being a corrupting influence on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 pipers piping, and a rush job cuz we're almost to the end!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting the last 3 chapters back to back so dont miss any!

Helen’s thoughts were beginning to feel like a broken record the past few days but the fact remained: Nikola really was a wonder.

It really shouldn’t surprise her. He was so brilliant. He had invented the basis for a good third of modern technology (he would argue for half), pulled clever solutions out of nowhere more times than she could count. But she wasn’t used to seeing this sort of thing from him; a playfulness that was tender and affectionate and so wholly devoted to doting upon her that Helen would have been overwhelmed by the attention. If it had been anyone other than Nikola, who had never once in a century ceased to test the boundaries. 

And she had never truly tried to get him to stop. She couldn’t really escape the fact that she had always enjoyed Nikola’s attentions. Well, not always, perhaps. She was angry with him too often to use that absolute. But his flirting had never made her uncomfortable. And it had rather frequently made her blush. It made her feel womanly and beautiful to receive his compliments and heated gazes. She simply had never taken them seriously, assuming they were friendly admiration mixed with healthy male lust and would have found a target if she hadn’t been available. She’d always taken them at face value.

Until Rome, that is. When he’d said he loved her… Helen shivered a bit at the memory. It still shook her to remember his frank confession. In the moment, with danger on their heels, she really hadn’t had time to react properly. But for a moment there, every other consideration in the world had flown out of her head and she had stood there staring at him, trying to judge his sincerity and quiet the preternatural pounding of her heart. 

Back in the present moment Nikola noticed her delicate shudder and shifted close to Helen, wrapping an arm around her and gently chafing her shoulder to warm her. She shook herself out of her thoughts and smiled up at him, leaning into his side as they walked.

So many of these activities seemed out of character for him, she was surprised by how much he seemed to enjoy them. Even now, strolling a winter street fair among the riff-raff and commoners as he might call them, he wore and easy smile. Her hand was tucked into his elbow as they strolled past booths with holiday crafts for sale and a decorated tent where a bearded man sat as Santa to greet children. 

He’d been nearly gleeful when they found a concession stand selling mulled wine and insisted on treating them both to a warm beverage. While they sipped it, they wandered among the street performers that had joined the carnival atmosphere. Tumblers did simple tricks, their hands gloved against the frigid ground; there were a few people in costumes dressed as Krampus or Elsa from Frozen wandering about, offering to pose for pictures.

Helen and Nikola’s steps paused to listen to a trio of musicians making complicated rhythms on a set of drums improvised from buckets. It was really quite impressive how many tones they managed to produce from a single piece of plastic never intended to make music. A small crowd had gathered and all applauded when the performers finished their song. Nikola tipped the group with the change from their drinks.

As they finished their mulled wine and disposed of their cups, the cold grey sky opened up and snow began to drift down. Taking Helen’s hand, Nikola invited her to take a walk with him if she wasn’t too frozen. Her nose was turning a little red at the tip, but the wine and Nikola’s smile had warmed her. So she assented and they headed away from the street fair, following a path through the park towards the river. They strolled slowly, despite the chill and the dark. Few people were about; Helen and Nikola each found each other’s company well worth the cold. Helen wouldn’t give up a moment with him in this wintery wonderland for anything. 

 

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 Drummers drumming but wait we got one more chapter after this one to wrap things up, don’t miss it!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting the last three chapters back to back so dont miss anyway!

Reaching the riverside, they turned to follow the frosty banks. They wandered in the snow silently enjoying each other’s company, each lost in their pleasant musings. Until Helen’s thoughts interrupted the peace.

She stopped abruptly and turned to him. “There was only 11,” she said.

“Hmm?” He was distracted by the snowflakes sparkling in her dark hair.

“11 gifts. 12 days of Christmas but I count only 11 gifts, unless I missed one.” Helen started thinking back, trying to pinpoint the gap.

“Ah, yes.” Nikola took her elbow to distract her, guiding them over to a railing above the river that reflected the lights of the city. “I had to go a bit out of the traditional order but for good reason, I hope you will agree.”

If Helen noticed the slight tremor to his hands as he pulled off his gloves and reached into his breast pocket, she didn’t remark on it. Perhaps chalking it up to the cold.

“ You see,” he said, pulling out a small object that flashed with a gleam that outshone the sparkling snow and the reflections dancing on the water. “I have only _one_ golden ring rather than five. But i thought it might upstage the other gifts so i saved it for last.”

Nikola held the ring between them. He didn’t reach for her hand to slip it on her finger or press her hand to his chest so she could feel the wild beating of his heart. Feel the tangible evidence that his love for her was not simply century-old lust. But things had never been settled between them. Even as they had grown closer, he had grown more unsure of their situation. Their flirtatious friendship had been easy to define in comparison to whatever they had become. He hated feeling so damned unsure.

Helen Magnus was too bloody magnificent, he had to try to show her that his heart belonged to her. But he needed her to reach out, take the ring, take his hand, say something. Anything. When she didn’t he almost gave up all hope, for himself and the potentially bleak centuries to come that he must face without his queen by his side.

Helen stared at the ring, for a moment unable to process what was happening. It wasn’t even unheard of for Nikola to present her with jewelry but a ring, especially that stunning bit of glimmer, made a singular statement. One she had never expected from Nikola Tesla. She looked up to search his eyes but found none of his usual mischief or saucy merriment. In fact, he looked on the very edge of despair; an expression she remembered only too well from his time devamped.

Her expression softened and her hand cupped his cheek, an instinctual reaction to seeing him in pain. Her tenderness brought a quickly-suppressed wonder to his face. Nikola took an unnecessary but bracing deep breath before lowering himself and his pride to one knee before her. The traditional gesture was not to Nikola’s tastes at all but in the moment it felt right, almost as if he was humbling himself before her, this woman he loved with a depth no mortal could match but who had hurt so many times.

Helen swallowed convulsively as he knelt. Her hand slipped from his cheek and she folded it against her chest.

“I have not said the words often since Rome because you have never owed me the consideration of listening to or believing them. But I love you, Helen. I have since our days at Oxford. There has never been a woman that captured a fraction of my interest; only you. If you like I can tell you stories of how I yearned for you in the days, years, decades we spent apart. All the plane tickets I bought when missing you became too much, that went unused when i talked myself out it again.”

Nikola dipped his head self-consciously for a second. He hadn’t actually meant to ever reveal that information to her.

“But the important thing is: I don’t want to yearn for you anymore, Helen. I want to be by your side, whether that happens to be in a Guatamalan jungle tracking a Quetzalcoatl or even god forbid mucking out that hideous SHU of yours.” He managed a nervous smile as a bit of his usual wit returned. It was so horribly cliche to quote but it would surely jar his quick-minded Helen out of the silent shock she’d been in these long minutes. “I love you. Most ardently. Please do me the honor of accepting my hand.”

“Are you serious?” she asked abruptly. Helen was not at all unsure about what was happening here but it all seemed so implausible she had to question it. His borrowed words didn’t entirely help her confusion.

“I assure you, Helen, I have never been more sincere. Nothing in my life has equaled the importance of this moment.” he said, practically with bated breath. Too anxious to even mention the many, many important moments and works of his long life. They were irrelevant; she far outstripped them.

“You know I love that movie.” Helen need a moment to gather her wits and sought refuge in banter.

Nikola snorted, but with a smile because he saw the lightness about her face, the gleam in her eyes. Hope leapt like flames within him, stoking his heart, but he tampered them down, not about to get ahead of himself.

“You love Darcy.” he corrected her.

“Yes,” she mused, “Matthew is rather handsome in that one, isn’t he?” But her cheeky smile wasn’t for the actor but for the impossibly handsome vampire before her, pledging himself to her.

It would seem utterly ridiculous to anyone else to be talking about movie stars in the middle of his proposal, but in the moment it only highlighted the unique and unpredictable relationship between them. Nikola had never bored her and he never would. And she could always keep him on his toes too. If occasionally trying to kill each other hadn’t severed their bond, surely nothing could. And she hoped nothing ever would.

Nikola felt Helen’s hand brush his. Looking down, her saw her slip her finger into the ring and wrap her hand around his to squeeze. His eyes flew to hers, unable to credit, unable to believe. His most precious, loftiest goal in life (surmounting even his old desire to revive the Vampire race and rule the world) has been to be a man worthy of Helen’s devotion. He’d never truly thought it possible. But could it be?

“Yes.” Helen said.

Her simple answer was sweet music to his ears and he closed his eyes to drink the moment in. However long he walked this earth, Nikola knew he would never forget the scent of the icy river and the falling snow, the sound of the drums so distant now as to be soft as a heartbeat. The warmth of her hand in his.

Her hand squeezed his again with a gentle tug.

“Stand up and kiss me, you impossible man. Your trousers will be ruined from the snow.”

He needed no more encouragement to rise to his feet and sink his fingers into her glorious hair. With the determination to show her she would have no regrets in accepting him, he kissed her with a thoroughness she had never encountered from him before. Their kisses were too often snatched in the face of danger, no time for more than a hasty press of lips.

But now Nikola happily took his time. For once he didn’t have to restrain himself to avoid betraying his true feelings for her. He poured every ounce of passion stretching back 150 years into her lips. He filled Helen’s senses, stealing her breath as he devoured her lips. She melted against him, her hands gripping his waistcoat to keep herself upright when her knees buckled. To his credit, he didn’t even chuckle as her body gave in to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, supporting her and drawing her tight against his chest, never losing her lips.

When she finally had to break free to breath, Nikola counterpointed the fierce kiss with most delicate fingertips stroking her cheek. Tracing the lines of her face, brushing aside snowflakes before they had a chance to melt. His expression was full of a soft wonder that rivaled any scientific amazement for the beauty it brought to his face. Helen raised a hand to cup his cheek again. When he nuzzled into it, she embraced the full depth of love she had for the man that she had kept at bay for an age. Too afraid of getting hurt again to ever take him seriously.

Helen didn’t worry about wasted time in the past. The entire future was theirs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's those golden rings we were missing ;)


End file.
